Nicht unsere baka?
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: What happen to Akihisa? Why is he speaking German to Minami Shimada only? FFF can't touch him?


"Ne Akihisa-kun, I baked a badge of cookie for you"

She's going to kill me with her cooking and I wonder if she realizes that her cooking is lethal. I'm going to sneak quietly.

"I need to go, so good bye!"

Not sneaky but better be fast than being bugged about eating her cooking. Just when I was going to slide the door but my eyes still fix to Himeji-san's cooking, I felt something smooth and silky instead of wood.

"Aki"

Definitely not the door, when I look over what I'm touching I just flew to Himeji-san cookies and swallow it then passes out.

_**Normal POV**_

"Way a go Minami." said Yuuji

"I pitied his life." said Tsuchiya

"He was groping me" blushed Shimada

"He was terrified" replied Hideyoshi

While the four are arguing about Akihisa's predicament, Himeji tried to wake up Akihisa.

"Akihisa-kun… Akihisa-kun…"

This continued until Akihisa woke up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" teased Yuuji

_**Shimada's POV**_

Maybe I shouldn't punched Aki that hard and it was his fault since he was groping me, thinking about that made my cheeks feel warm. I better apologize to him.

"Aki, I'm sorry"

"Hallo schone" smile Aki (Hello beautiful)

Did he just speak in German? Did he say hello beautiful? My cheeks started to fill much warmer.

"Akihisa, speak Japanese so we can understand." Annoyed Yuuji

He is not even paying attention and looking at me with his smile, wait is that good?

"Wirst du mit mir ausgehen?" Said Aki (Will you go out with me?)

"There's definitely something wrong with Akihisa" said Hideyoshi

"Have anybody notice that Akihisa has been staring at Shimada-san since recovering from the major accidents he had few moments back?" asked Hideyoshi

That definitely been bugging me since he has been smiling and speaking German to me where I can understand.

_**Yuuji's POV**_

Better test if this is the baka we know.

"Hey look, Hideyoshi and Himeji are going to change."

3..2..1.. **nothing happen**

Weird nothing happen.

"Firstly Hideyoshi is a guy, if you want Yuuko, Hideyoshi's twin sister is in the pool wearing her red bikini." Akihira paused then continued "Himeji, can you teach me how to bake this delicious cookies? Pflege fur uns, meine schone Dame beitreten? (Care to join us, my lovely lady?) said Akihira looking at Shimada.

I was shocked even the ninja pervert and Hideyoshi was delayed because somebody acknowledged him as a guy until he realize after what Akihisa asked Himeji about her cookies and his sister.

The FFF is here but why are they not doing anything? The three of us looked what are the FFF doing, we saw something unbelievable, Akihisa threw Himeji's cookies like a shuriken at the mouth of the FFF members and all of them passed out even Shizuka (since when did she come in?)

_**Normal POV**_

The three stood still like statues while processing what just happen while seeing Akihira escorting the Himeji and Shimada out of the class. The wind whistle by to the silent classroom until…

"How does he know that my sister is wearing a red bikini?" asked Hideyoshi

"Anyway, just hope he goes back to be his normal self tomorrow because we need his idiocy for tomorrow's EBC with class E." said Yuuji

Before tomorrow, the remaining days the trios have to endure how their normal baka become not so baka. Shimada and Himeji are enjoying Akihasa's especially that he has been flirting much with Shimada to her embarrassment while learning how to cook from Himeji.

"Sie haben schone Augen" (You have beautiful eyes) said Akihisa to Shimada

"I'm feeling much dumber than him." said Tsuchiya

"Don't be to sure." Said Yuuji

Yuuji faced Akihisa

"Hey Akihira, do you know what is the derivative of 3x^2 + 3x -AH SHOUKO!" screamed Yuuji

"Its 6x + 3and I remind Shouko about your promise to take her to a movie which you pretend to forget after you lose to her last week's in solo's ESB" said Akihira

_**Yuuji's POV**_

I can't believe he just outsmart me and here I am being bound and drag by Shouko to accompany her to a movie, it's better than her getting me to sign a marriage contract.

"Oh Shouko-san, take Yuuji to the Kisaragi Grand Park I heard that they have discounts for couples." I saw his smirk

Drat and his new intellect.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_**Shimada's POV**_

I can't believe that Akihisa just outsmart Yuuji, the whole class became statues even I and Mizuki are shocked.

"Lassen SIe mich begleiten Sie zuruck zu lhrem Haus" (Let me escort you back to your house)

I feel like I'm having a fever because he is speaking in German and his attention towards to me especially he is going to be my escort to my own house. Wait, I can't let Hazuki see this, she will think that we are dating or something. I really don't want hurt her heart but the way Aki is looking at me is undeniable cute and I can't refuse his offer.

"Sure" I replied back

The FFF still trailing us but keeping their distance after one of their members got to close and Aki just shuriken the cookies that he learned from Mizuki to the member and passed out. I wonder what's so bad about the cookies. Just when arrived to my house to bid my farewell to Aki, the whole FFF is lying on the ground unconscious.

NEXT DAY

Noon came and the ESB battle with class E was short and victory to class F because Aki's summon being new skill that is shuriken cookies to the opponents even though his mark is higher than usual.

"Eine Rose fur Sie, meine lieben" (A rose for you, my dear.)

There he goes again but I kind a miss the old Aki though I would like him to be like this but I don't think the others like it especially that Hideyoshi, the ninja pervert and Yuuji really missed the baka even the FFF is scare with the new Akihisa.

_**Normal POV**_

In the girl's changing room.

"the wonder" mumbled Tsuchiya

"Where are we?" asked Yuuji since Shouko has blindfold his eyes and accompanying him.

"Anyway, we are here to do get our baka back even though it happened yesterday." Answered Minami

"Does anybody knows how did this happen?" asked Hideyoshi

"I think it happen right after Minami-chan punched him and ate my cookies in the process." Answered Himeji

"So we just have to make it happen again." Said Hideyoshi

"Hey guys, is Akihira here with us?" asked Yuuji

"No, he is too polite." Answered Minami

Yuuji didn't understand what he meant but he devised the plan to get their baka back.

CLASS F

"Da bist du, wo bist - hmmm" (There you are, where—hmmm)

Minami kissed the second time to Akihisa and smashed his face to Himeji's cookies.

_**Akihisa's POV**_

"What happen?" I was confused what exactly happen and see everybody was looking at me.

"What's the derivative of 4x + 5y - 2z^2?" asked Shimada

I was confused and I just say huh, they were happy and Shimada just kissed me for the third time but I have no idea why I think that. Isn't it supposed to be my second? I'm enjoying this but I saw the FFF is coming to get me. Quick reaction I shuriken Himeji's cookies toward them and all knocked out. Everybody was shocked even myself, wonder where did I learn that from.

"Sie sind eine sehr interessante Madchen" (You are a very interesting girl) I said to Shimada, I have no idea where did I learn that as well.

She was shocked, so I took my chance to steal a quick kiss from her then leave her with the others but before that I grabbed 3 cookies from Himeji-san and shoved it to Yuuji, Hideyoshi and the ninja pervert.

What ever happen, I like this new skills I have.

* * *

><p>I was confuse while watching the anime and typing at the same time, sorry for any confusion or errors. Hit the review button please<p> 


End file.
